Magic and Alchemy: A New Start
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: An FMA version of Dogs of Los Noches! Rose Potter is making her move to get from under Dumbledore's thumb and is ready to begin her own life away from all the stress. When she gets an inheritance test at the bank, a new world opens up for her due to her past life as The Full-metal Alchemist! She also reunites with People from her past life due to Truth giving them a second chance!


Amalthea: I have finally hit the deep end! This will be a reincarnation/transformation story about some of the Characters from FMA So Enjoy! KON HIT IT! By the way, Chetari...This is for you!

KON: Amalthea does not own FMA, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and the pairing. Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Another Special thank you to chalicothere on Deviantart for the inspiration for this story! (This will be a slow updating Story!)

Here are the dog breeds and ALL OF THEM ARE REAL BREEDS!

Gluttony: Pitbull

Sloth: Irish setter

Pride: Great Dane

Greed: German shepherd

Wrath: Rottweiler

Envy: Doberman

Mustang: Black lab

Al: Welsh corgi

Armstrong: Dogue de Bordeaux

Hughes: Beauceron

Riza Hawkeye: Golden Retriever

Cat breeds:

Lust: Black American Shorthair

Ch.1

Rose Potter sighed as she left the Dursleys home behind after having enough, she was 17 anyways so The Ministry and Dumbledore couldn't do anything to her as she was finished her Schooling at Hogwarts. She made her way to Gringotts and entered the bank; she found a free teller and said "I would like to see my Account manager for an Inheritance test and to discuss my financial situation..."

The goblin nodded and led her into the back where she was met by Sharpclaw and shown into his office, they spent about three hours talking about her finances then Sharpclaw brought the spelled parchment for the Inheritance test. Rose then was told she was being given the strongest version at no expense; Rose smiled and thanked him as he told her that they need 6 drops of blood as this test would also reveal any past lives she had. She then cut her palm and let the blood drop onto the paper as lines formed across the paper into words...

Meanwhile...

Roy Mustang stirred from his sleep and looked around sleepily, the last thing he remembered was holding on to Riza when that explosion happened in the lab. He shook his head and felt something soft hitting his head, he blinked as his vision cleared and saw something in front of his face. He raised a hand to swipe it away and paled as he saw a tiny paw instead of a hand; he placed his "Hand" down and turned in a circle to see he was no longer human. He let out a small whine as his new tail tucked between his back legs and realized there even more puppies surrounding him and a single kitten lying near a Doberman pup. Roy then caught a familiar scent near him and looked around to see a golden retriever puppy about three inches away, he toddled over on his paws and nudged the blonde pup as he said softly "_**Riza...wake up! Please wake up!**_"

The pup slowly raised her head and yawned as she said "_**Roy, it's too early...**_"

"_**I know but we have a bigger problem...**_"

Riza looked at him then froze as it registered what she was seeing; she leapt to her feet and turned in a circle as she realized she was also a puppy. She looked at Roy and said "_**Roy...what happened to us? Why are we dogs**_?"

"_**I don't know...I just got up myself not long before you**_..."

Just then they both heard Hughes and Armstrong groan near them as they woke up, Roy blinked and sighed as Hughes and Armstrong realized what happened to them and almost flipped out. They then heard another familiar Voice as Roy turned to see an adorable Welsh corgi behind him, Roy blinked and said "_**Alphonse, is that you?**_"

The Corgi nodded and looked around as he said "_**I wonder who the other 7 are?**_"

Meanwhile back with Rose...

Rose looked at her test in shock as did Sharpclaw; she then read the test slowly as Sharpclaw's jaw dropped

_**Inheritance Test for Rose Potter**_

_**Family Members:**_

_Lily Potter, Mother: Deceased_

_James Potter, Father: Deceased_

_Petunia Dursley, Aunt: Alive_

_Dudley Dursley, cousin: Alive_

_**Powers:**_

_Animagus: Lioness (normal coloring), Solar Dragon (Gold coloring)_

_True Alchemy_

_Parsltongue_

_Wandless Magic _

_**Past Life: **__Edward Elric____the Fullmetal Alchemist_

_**Vaults:**_

_Potter Vault_

_Black Vault_

_Elric Vault_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Evans Vault_

_Trust fund vault_

_Slytherin Vault_

Rose blinked then laughed softly as she said "So they weren't kidding in Second year when they call me the Heir of Slytherin..."

Sharpclaw then smirked and said "Yes but it seems you are the real Heir which means Voldemort has no foothold to dispute it as he is an Illegitimate heir."

Rose then asked "Who was this Edward Elric that came up under past lives?"

Sharpclaw sighed and said "Unfortunately any Goblin who would know has passed on into the next life so I have no idea except that he practiced True Alchemy, not the bastardized version we see today."

Rose looked thoughtful and said "Is there any way for me to recover those memories of that life? I think they might hold the key to escaping Dumbledore's influence and surviving the war..."

Sharpclaw thought about it and then sighed as he said "There is one way...it's an incredibly Rare potion that is only known to the goblins and Master Potion makers who gain approval to make it..."

Rose then asked "I'm guessing there are side effects you don't want to tell me?"

Sharpclaw nodded and said "It's not only that but it has a 50% chance that you could go insane from the influx of memories. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

Rose thought about her options and then nodded as she said "If it gets me out of here then yes."

Sharpclaw nodded then told her to follow him so they could see a healer for the potion; Rose followed him quickly with a small smile on her face as she had a good feeling about this. Sharpclaw placed her in what looked to be a medic's exam room and told her to wait while he got the healer, she didn't have to wait long as the healer came in with a small vial of silver potion while Sharpclaw followed the healer into the room. The healer looked at her then asked "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Lady Potter?"

"Yes, I need to do this..."

He healer sighed and nodded as she passed the vial to Rose and said "You must lie down and drink this because this will knock you out for a bit..."

Rose nodded in understanding then got comfortable before taking the potion, soon as she had finished it and laid her head down; she was out like a light. Rose then began to remember her past...

Rose then found herself in front of a familiar Gate as it opened to reveal a familiar figure within it; Truth looked at her and said "**I see your second Chance is going well**..."

Rose bowed to Truth and said "_And it is I who should thank you for it...but why am I here, Truth? You wouldn't have made me come here after gaining my Memories of being Edward Elric for no reason_..."

Truth laughed and said "**I have made some arrangements for you to gain 12 Animal companions that are the reincarnations of some people from your previous life. They will be able to aid you once their new bodies grow up**..."

Rose looked surprised but she smiled then thanked the supernatural being who smiled and said "**You're welcome, now go take names and kick ass! Oh and you also regained the ability of using True Alchemy...Now Enjoy**!"

Rose then felt herself wake up slowly as she opened her eyes and hissed at the pain in her head, she slowly sat up as Sharpclaw asked if she was ok and Rose replied in a soft soprano voice that she was ok. She paused as her voice had been a high alto before then noticed her hair had turned the same color as her past life's hair and politely asked for a mirror so she could see herself, The Healer nodded and passed a mirror to her as Rose looked into it.

Rose's hair was now a sunshine gold blonde and came down just past her butt while her eyes had gained amber flecks, her face no longer looked like a young teenager's but was now a mature looking face of a 17-18 year old. She smiled then passed the mirror back as she stood up from the examination bed she had been on, she realized she was now Average height for a girl her age with a lithe but curvy dancer like body that had slightly tanned skin. She then bowed to the two goblins and thanked them for their help; Sharpclaw smiled and said "Are you ready to leave London, Miss Potter?"

Rose nodded and said "I think for now though I'll go under an assumed name so that I can escape Dumbledore completely for now."

Sharpclaw then asked "What name will you go by?"

"Rose Elric...this way I keep my first name and regain a bit of my past."

Two hours later...

The 17 year old walked out the Bank with no one looking twice at her and that made her smile, she then head to the book store and Owl shop to get some owl treats for Hedwig and some new books for herself. Once she was done there, she headed into Muggle London to do clothes shopping when she found a blood red trench coat like the one she use to wear in her past life. She grinned and bought it along with a pair of black jeans and a black tube top to go underneath, she then saw a pocket watch on a silver chain that looked like her old one she used to have. She debated then smiled as she got the watch with an inscription that read "_Forget the past and the future because today is a gift, that's why it's called the Present_."

Rose then left the mall she was in and headed towards the Elric estate that was outside London by a good few miles, she managed to flag down a Taxi and asked them to take her to the estate. The cabbie drove out to the estate as he made small talk with Rose; he then finally asked "So how did you get this large estate?"

"Well it turns out my mom was the closest relative to the Elric family and when she died, I inherited the Estate but haven't been able to check the place out before."

The cabbie chuckled and said "You do realize they say the place in haunted, right?"

Rose chuckled and said "Don't they say that about every old estate in England?"

The cabbie laughed and said "Touché, you have a good point."

Rose and the Cabbie then started up the winding driveway as Rose sighed happily at having her own place finally...

Meanwhile...

Roy lounged on the pet bed that the strange creature that called itself Tipsy, had put out for them. The small Black Kitten who turned out to be Lust was watching out the window when everyone heard her say "_**Someone's coming up the drive in a strange yellow vehicle!**_"

Lust watched as the car pulled to a stop and a blonde Female got out, the driver then helped the mystery girl bring her bags to the door before getting paid by the female. The driver then went back to his car and drove off back down the driveway; all the animals then heard a key in the door and hurried into the front hall just as the door opened...

Rose sighed as she levitated her bags in to the house then entered the doorway while sweeping some of her bangs out of her face, she heard shocked gasps as the door closed behind her and then felt something tackle her legs with a bark. She looked down to see a Welsh Corgi puppy bounding up and down in front of her barking happily, she smiled and knelt to get a better look at the puppy when she noticed his eyes were the same color as Her brother Alphonse. She quickly put two and two together and chuckled as she picked up the Pup and said "Hey Al..."

Al's eyes went wide at those words and gained such painful hope in them as he was hugged by the female who said "I'm so sorry for what happened to you because of my stupidity..."

That was the deal breaker for Al as he then started to lick his Brother/Sister's face happily, Rose laughed as she said "Ok, Ok! I'm good on the face washing, Al!"

Al just snuggled into his sibling's arms and wriggled happily at having his older sibling back, Rose smiled then noticed the other animals as she grinned and said "Ok...I guess Truth was actually serious on that some people from my past life were reincarnated..."

Rose then got swarmed by happy pups as she laughed and gave each one a hug, she then grinned as she noticed two pups and a kitten hanging back from her. She smiled as the Doberman pup looked up at her with purple eyes and said "Hello Envy..."

Envy barked a greeting as his tail wagged slightly while Roy looked at Rose in disbelief; Rose laughed and said "What's the matter Roy? Cat got your tongue?"

Lust was amused at the comment when Rose stood up and said "I'll be right back down, I want to change into some proper fitting clothes and get some stuff that will help me understand you guys..."

The animals nodded and then went back into the room they had woken up in, Rose smiled as Al sat at her feet and she rubbed his ears as she said "I promise I'll be right back, Al. I just need to change clothing."

Al nodded and watched his sibling head upstairs, Al then joined the others as he yawned and curled up on his own pet bed to wait for Rose...

15 minutes later...

Rose came down the stairs in her recreated Alchemist outfit and quickly headed into the sitting room with some ingredients for a Familiar ritual which would allow her to understand her reincarnated companions. Roy looked up and nearly had a heart attack at seeing the familiar outfit, Rose just chuckled at the look on his face but proceeded to set up the ritual before calling them over. She then explained what the ritual would do to them and that it was their choice if they didn't want to do the ritual, Al just barked happily and sat at her feet as the others looked at her and joined him.

Rose smiled then began to chant causing the circle she had drawn in chalk and salt to light up with a golden glow, the animals then felt warm and cozy as the magic surrounded them and made them into Rose's familiars. The chanting was soon done and Rose tested the waters by saying to Envy "So who's the short one now?"

Envy got the joke and said "_**At least I'm not a girl now!**_"

"Meh, I really don't care about that but I was able to understand you!"

Rose then grinned as Al started to wiggle happily then said "_**I really missed you, Ed!**_"

"I missed you too, Al...But my new name is Rose..."

Just then they heard a knock on the door as Rose wondered who was at the door, she then went to go open it and found...


End file.
